You Watch Too Much TV
by Vanilla-Envelope
Summary: Roxas starts to question himself while the relationship continues to move too fast. Rated for mild citrus and drug use, strong language. AkuRoku, SoRiku, Cleon, eventual others. Yaoi. AU.
1. Chapter I: Butt Sex Muffins

**You Watch Too Much TV.**

**Chapter I: Muffins.**

_**Author Notes:**_** So, i know most of the characters are pretty OOC, but my plot-bunny was just nagging me to make it work. It's going to be a little citrus-y in later chapters, but for now it's just offensive language. And i had to make the dialogue fitting for the characters, i really hope somebody enjoys this as much as i do.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** If i owned any Square Enix or Disney characters, the world would probably be in trouble. I don't own any mentioned brands, just the story.**

I woke up from another one of my weirdo lovestruck dreams.

Yeah, dreams where we hook up, or something. I wasn't far through it.

It was just the part where he stops being so blind and comes onto me.

Yeah, he's hot and all, but Reno is so damn oblivious to flirting. I mean...

It's impossible. And now Demyx, Axel's stupid boyfriend finds it his business somehow,

and informs me that Reno and I are no match at all. He would know.

But i agree, in a way. It's just kind of stupid to think we would get together, i mean,

to me, the age difference is nothing. But it's like we're from two completely different worlds.

Oh, and god, his brother is so obnoxious! I mean Reno is a little... eccentric, but no, not like Axel.

Axel is insane. Completely and utterly insane. Oh, and i discovered he was a pyromaniac not long ago.

I made the mistake of lending him my lighter. In my defense, he would NOT leave me alone, he was crawling all over me, and even worse, he was BEGGING. I caved. And ended up having to throw away my CD case, a calculator, and my favorite shirt. All due to that... disgusting... thing!

And his boyfriend, i mentioned him before, Demyx. He was even worse than Axel, not that i don't appreciate him extinguishing me when Axel caught my sleeve on fire, but did he have to use mouthwash? I was just sitting there, happy as a clam, next thing i know, I'm on fire, Axel is laughing insanely, and Reno is at work, not able to save me. Enter Demyx, the weird mohawk guy who plays the sitar and is obsessed with fish, who just happened to be in the middle of gargling mouthwash. Well, fish-for-brains, not knowing what else to do, panics and spits all of his mouthwash out on me. That night was not fun, and i shall forever fear Listerine.

Oh, yeah, and speaking of the two, their relationship sucks. All they do is fight.

And when they aren't fighting... You do not even want to know the things i hear through these walls. I don't want to know, but seeing as how my big brother is five hours away, busy fucking **his** boy toy, i decide i would rather be here, living with Axel and Demyx.

I roll over and look at the alarm clock beside my head.

_**12:37 AM**_

I sit up and take in the morning. I smell something wonderful in the kitchen. That's when my stomach makes a noise you would normally expect to be attacked by in the woods. It was a pretty normal day already, things were breaking in the other room, Axel and Demyx were fighting again.

I waddled into the kitchen to find- Oh what, I'm not allowed to waddle? I just woke up, leave me alone. Anyway, there was Reno. Cooking his usual monstrosity, he liked to call them eggs. I once was sick, so i used them to induce vomiting. By the way, it worked. Maybe they taste so bad due to the fact that he smokes a cigarette while he cooks. Always has one hanging from his lip. No matter what. But that was not the scrumptious smell. Neither was his disgustingly black coffee.

I tried that coffee once. I almost choked to death. Reno's coffee is so black that not even Satan himself could handle the blackness of it. It was too bitter for taste buds. I suddenly began to wonder if he has any, or if Axel burned them all off in some freak accident. That coffee was the most terrible coffee.

Coffee should be consumed the way God meant it to be.

Purchased, in a Styrofoam cup, with cinnamon and sweet foam collecting at the top, so milky you wonder if it's possible to acquire enough milk to swim in. That is coffee.

"Mornin', short stuff," Reno said in a slightly sarcastic tone. I didn't take it personally, he was always slightly sarcastic. I blushed at the nickname and turned to face away from him, when i noticed the most beautiful thing on the kitchen counter. There, right in front of my face, were muffins. Beautiful, beautiful muffins, with little bits of strawberry in the mix. I love strawberry muffins with the burning intensity of five-thousand suns. I picked up one of the little pieces of heaven, taking a small bite and- Wait, muffins? Since when were there muffins?

"Where did these come from?" I asked while i chewed. Strawberry muffins are my favorite. Those damn muffins were orgasmic.

They were like God himself had smiled upon them, and the angels cried at just the appearance of the best muffins ever. Reno chuckled lowly and put his "eggs" onto a plate seating himself at the table.

"Axe made 'em," he stated, with amused eyes. How dare he be amused at my muffin misery.

I felt my mouth fall open and barely chewed pieces of muffin fall out, along with what was left in my hand hitting the floor. It was like somebody had just shown me the best video game ever, EVER, to be invented, and handed it to me, and let me hold it, then tell me under no circumstances could i play the game once, ever, in my life. Awful, huh?

I ran to the fridge that i so fondly call friend, pulled out the milk carton and swallowed as much as i could get to go down my throat. Oh, ew, that sounds wrong.

"Hope ya plan on cleanin' that up," Reno laughed, adding "And hey, you better not think of gettin' spit in my milk, Blondie," I placed the carton calmly back on the top shelf of Paul, where it belonged. Yes, i call the refrigerator Paul. What is so odd about that? It was an inside joke between me and Hayner. I walked over to the mess on the floor and picked up the once yummy muffin with the most disgusted look on my face, on the verge of being traumatized by the incident. I placed it all in the trash can mumbling of my disgust with Axel and his butt-sex muffins.

"Oh, you sly dog," Reno chuckled, a little obnoxiously, but it was cute, in my opinion "Don't pretend you don't have the hots for my brother," he laughed, bemused, as he put his plate in the sink, lighting up another cigarette. Whoa, wait, what? Axel? Me? _I___like _Axel_? Whoa-ho-ho-hooo, no.

Never, in a million years. I laughed so hard I may have started crying.

"Yeah right! He... He is so gross!" I retorted, still laughing hysterically, i nearly fell down several times. He looked so very confused. Oh, blind, blind, blind, **blind** Reno.

"Hey," he started chuckling a bit, "Not my fault you're a raging homosexual," he teased. I blushed a little bit, if only he knew. It was then i realized i was staring at him with "fuck-me-now" eyes. He was stupid, but it was pretty endearing. Oh yeah, I'm hungry, i got up to go to Paul for food, but my thoughts were interrupted by a loud slam. Axel stood in the doorway to the kitchen, looking at his muffins like they were neglected children.

"Nobody wanted muffins?" He looked like a kicked puppy. I have to say, it's cute on him. I detest said red-head. But he is gorgeous, i cannot tell a lie. Reno chuckled, looking at his baby brother.

"Listen, don't look at me, you know i don't do muffins," He wasn't really so much younger. Just a year, but really it was hard to tell them apart. The only major differences were Axel's green eyes and his tattoos. All of a sudden Demyx walked in, scoffing and looking at Axel like i usually do. He was dressed and had a bag over his shoulders, keys in hand.

"Just getting a drink, I'm out," Whoa. Demyx... was **out**? Demyx was never **out**. What was he, a frat boy? No. Demyx was pissed. And it was actually kind of intimidating. Even though i could tell he'd been crying, he was more angry than anything. Everyone else was being so silent you could hear a pin hitting the floor. Suddenly he glared at **me**, and mumbled something to Axel about his muffins going to waste as he passed. A few seconds later the front door slammed. A few seconds after that a car door slammed. And almost immediately after that the car sped away, you could tell he was driving fast. I think he hit the mailbox, too.

Axel looked dumbfounded, a little embarrassed too, actually. That, i did not understand. I guess Reno, who was usually indifferent about their fights, was just as curious as me, considering he was the first one to speak.

"What was that about?" Reno looked truly confused. I probably did too. Actually i had to have looked confused because everyone was suddenly staring at me, and my face made Reno laugh.

Then again, he probably thinks I'm thinking about anal with his brother. My cheeks caught on fire at the mental image. Damn teenage hormones. I was more hormonal than Sora. Or Namine. And that, truly frightened me. Axel was staring at me with a cheshire cat grin. I blushed a little more.

"Nothin'," He brushed it off as if that were true, then laughing and breaking the stare. Thank god.

I hated getting caught in a stare with him. I hated it worse than i hated him. And that's a lot of hate.

"What's wrong, Roxas? I thought you loved strawberry muffins," Axel laughed again, amused.

How did he know about me and strawberry muffins? I don't think i had told him. Then again maybe i did... But why would he make muffins if nobody was going to eat them? Axel doesn't even like strawberries. I was interrupted with a flashback of just minutes ago.

_Demyx grabbed a can of Sprite, then slammed Paul shut. Glaring at Axel like he wished he would die, then aiming the same look at me. Why me? What did i do?_

_"Looks like your muffins are gonna go to waste," Demyx muttered as he passed Axel. Axel's eyes got huge, as he looked back and forth between the muffins and myself. The front door slammed closed, and Demyx was gone._

'Oh no...' i thought. I was hit with the terrifying realization of why he made those muffins. Those muffins were not for everybody.

No, not at all. And i was genuinely frightened, because going again over the commotion from minutes ago in my mind, I came to understand exactly what that was all about.

Axel. Made. Those. Muffins. For **me**.


	2. Chapter II: The Winky Face

**You Watch Too Much TV.**

**Chapter II: The Winky Face**

_**Author Notes: **_**Here's a little bit of SoRiku hinting, since everyone loves them :D Also, I'd like to mention that I'm pretty sure sometimes i start sentences with 'and' or 'but', i prefer it that way. And i don't make it a huge point to capitalize 'I' because there are so many of them, i don't know. Heh, uhm, well. Here's a sad, slightly funny and dramatic little chapter. There's a little bit of prejudice, just for drama, and I'm going to justify it. It's probably a shorty, but i try to keep them all at the same length. Chapter III is gonna be out soon. Enjoy! :) **

_**Disclaimer:**_** Again, i don't own anything from Square Enix, Disney, Coca-Cola, or any other brand i associate in this story.**

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like it's better than yours,"

Sang Sora lowly, which i must say, will forever be **all** kinds of fucked up. I sighed heavily, glaring at Sora.

"Where the hell did** that** come from? Jesus Christ, man, keep your perverse thoughts to yourself until i leave. **Please**," i said with mock begging. He stuck his tongue out making a funny, kinda scrunched up face.

"Come on," i laughed, hitting him with a pillow. "I'm serious, i came here to get away from sex, remember?" I shuddered a bit at the thought of going back to the place i must sadly call home tonight. Apparently, Demyx and Axel had made up. They were screwing beside my room for 30 minutes until i couldn't take it anymore. I practically ran out of the house screaming. It was disturbing.

"Just make sure you don't bring it up while Hayner's here. I'm sure he does not need to think about his big brother with Axel," Sora teased with a chuckle.

I wished they would go to Demyx' place for once so that Hayner and Seifer could be every bit as mentally fucked up by the pyro and the fish-freak as myself. And with the close of that thought, Hayner entered the scene. Yeah, he tripped over the door frame, falling face first and getting a good mouthful of Sora's sandy colored carpet.

Three things happened simultaneously. First; Hayner sat up trying to spit out the taste of the floor that I'm sure Sora constantly walks around barefoot on. Second; I laughed so hard i fell off of the arm of the couch and hit my head on said carpet. Third; Riku texted Sora, apparently with a "winky face", and Sora started bouncing around on me, spouting incoherent sentences. "He sent the winky face! A winky face, Roxas, a **fucking** winky face! What do i say back? The winky face!"

That apparently made Hayner's day, considering he looked like he was going to pass out for lack of oxygen.

I just stared at Sora wide-eyed while he sat on my stomach bouncing up and down,

practically molesting me. I felt like i was going to puke up my intestines every time Sora bounced. I shoved him off mentioning something about molestation, and stupid started texting away.

"No, don't type that! Don't type that either! Sora, stop it!" I smacked him, bringing him back into reality and erasing everything i had said.

"Good, now just... Jesus, i don't know! Why are you asking me? Just flirt or something!"

He looked like a kid in a candy store, and i honestly did not want to know what he was typing.

Knowing him, it was terrible, with a lot of mental pictures that i did not need. Hayner made himself comfortable and started flipping through the channels on Sora's fucking **huge** TV. Suddenly, i remembered the events of earlier that day.

"Axel made me strawberry muffins this morning," I mumbled so quietly anyone who was older than thirty-five probably wouldn't have heard me. It was loud enough for Hayner and Sora, though, because they both dropped everything and stared at me like i was a mud-monster or something.

You know, not all that threatening, but weird as hell. Hayner chuckled and went back to the TV,

"Yeah, right, Rox. You're blowing things out of proportion, remember last year with Seifer?" he continued laughing at the thought. Seifer hated me because i asked him out, apparently Mister I-Flirt-With-Gay-Guys wasn't gay himself. Yeah, bull_shit_. Sora was still interested though, he was looking at me like he had something stuck in his throat. Actually, he might have.

I looked at him and explained my story. Including all the gory details about how Axel won't touch anything strawberry, Reno doesn't "**do** muffins" and Demyx glared at me and stormed out, making sure to hit the mailbox on his way. Somewhere in the conversation Hayner got sucked back in, just staring incredulously. When i finished he just dismissed everything i said muttering something about me and my drama novels. I imagined stabbing him right in the middle of his big, stupid forehead with a plastic fucking spoon. I got up and stomped downstairs into the kitchen, then Sora's mom got involved and i had to explain myself and she told me Hayner was just "that way" and offered me some ice-cream. Needless to mention, she and i were on very good terms. And her ice-cream was amazing. It was store bought... but i have never had a sundae as good as Miss Leonhart's. We were all pretty tight knit, the Strife's and Leonhart's. My brother, Cloud, and Sora's brother were dating. And i suddenly began to wonder why everyone was so... gay.

Anyway, i loved Sora's family. Except for his brother. I guess it's childish, but i have always Despised "Leon." That wasn't his real name. It was just short for his last name. His first name was Squid or Squat or something stupid like that, i don't care enough to remember. Then again, I'm sure Sora feels the same way about Cloud.

About six months after getting together, they just up and left. Moved away, like six hours away, to be more exact. Sora and Leon spoke pretty often, but i hardly ever hear from Cloud. When i do it's just awkward anyway. It's like not seeing your family for a year then showing up to Thanksgiving dinner with a boyfriend, when none of them knew your preference. Trust me, I've been there. Speaking of holidays, we don't see him then either. Well, i **see** him, he's just not there. The only time i see Cloud is when he gets on Web Cam with me to wish me happy holidays. That's not as awkward as the phone calls. The phone calls are agony, we make pointless small talk for an hour then say our goodbyes. It makes me feel like shit, personally, considering i don't even know my big brother anymore. Dad was in the Bahamas somewhere with this perky little brunette he wanted me to start calling "mom." That was the last time we spoke, i cussed him thoroughly, told him she was young enough to be my sister, and that i hated him. My mom split when i was about two years old. But last year Cloud told me mom was really sick, and that she died when I was four. Dad forgot to mention that part, that the reason she left was because she had pancreatic cancer and had to be flown halfway across the country, that the tests and surgeries failed time after time, and eventually she just died. Cloud was the only one of us at the funeral. I feel like i was absent, like i should have been there, every time i think about it. But it really wasn't my fault, and i knew that, i was four, that would have been awful if i had gone. I stopped mentioning mom by that time anyway, but i thought about her all the time. I still miss her.

That's the reason i lived with Reno and Axel, I didn't have anyone else. Sora didn't have room, Hayner was just... a no-no. Axel offered, and even though i hated him i didn't want to be homeless, and he started trying to bribe me to go with him when Cloud and Leon were putting everything in the car, so i figured why not. Oh, and i also got $143 out of that experience.

Two points, for team Roxas.

Eventually i finished my ice-cream, went upstairs, made a point of only saying bye to Sora, and left. It's really too bad i was out of money, or I'd buy a car. The only money i had was for teenager things, like fatty food and video games, minutes for my phone, etcetera.

I get two-hundred dollars a month from Daddy Dearest as an I'm-Sorry-I'm-Stupid bribe, and then i have a job at this store in the mall, mostly shoes and hats and piercings. I only get a few hours a week, on minimum wage, since I'm a minor. Then i remembered Cloud was coming to see me for my birthday, just a week away. And then i remembered Axel's birthday is the **same**,** exact** day as **mine**. Oh, happy happy, joy joy. I was about five minutes away from home when it started getting dark. So, that means, it must have been about nine thirty, when i saw a certain Seifer walking my way. _News Flash: Straight guys don't wear belly shirts._ I was gonna just keep walking until he bumped into me, on **purpose**. Then the smart-ass had to stir shit up.

"Watch it, you fucking faggot," he spit at me, getting his face just inches away from my own, poking my shoulder. I felt my face heat up and i just wanted to gouge his eyes out. If only there would be no jail-time.

"Look who's talking," i mumbled and turned around, about to walk off when he grabbed my shoulder.

"What did you just say?" He asked, incredulous that i would talk back to **him**, fucking ego-maniac. I faced him again, just long enough to repeat myself, before he made a crack about my mom. Wrong move, asshole, very touchy subject. I froze in place for a few seconds, and just when i was about to continue walking, he made another crack, and another. I can't believe that jack-ass used to be my best friend. He started chuckling quietly when i turned around and walked back over to him. My face was probably blood red, and i know my teeth were showing, because he shut up real quick. When i got just an inch away from his face, i froze in my tracks. I felt my vision starting to blur when he was just about to say something else, with a cocky ass smirk on his face, and then i punched him in the stomach, the hardest i had ever punched anyone. My knuckles were actually a little red. When he stumbled back and fell i crouched next to him.

"Now, if you're done with your shit, i would like to go home," i stared daggers at him while he coughed a little bit of blood. Wow, hard hit. He sat still for a minute and just when i started to stand back up he lunged at my neck, wrapping his hand around my throat and holding me a few inches off the ground. Fucking strong bastard. I started to struggle and he just wore that same stupid grin and i wriggled under his hand, i was starting to run out of oxygen when i got his fingers to release me. I fell to the sidewalk, and picked myself back up, gasping at the air with my head tossed back. Next thing i knew i was moving through the air again, but this time i didn't come off the ground for long. My shirt was balled in his fist and i was face to face with him yet again. It was like that for a few long seconds, until i felt the pressure on my shirt lighten and was back to supporting myself with my feet. I blinked, and apparently i had my eyes closed for too long, because it was long enough for Seifer to punch me on the left side of my face once, then again two more times, just for the hell of it. It was then i felt blood running from my newly busted lip. After the third punch i hit the concrete, holding myself up on my hands and knees trying to shake it off. He mumbled something about my favorite position before kicking me in the side.

When i tumbled to the sidewalk he kicked me again in the stomach and spit dangerously close to my face, before he turned around and called me a stupid bastard, walking off slowly. All of a sudden i saw barely visible headlights coming from behind me, then slowing down, then i heard brakes and a car door slam. That was followed by two people yelling in the distance, then a third joined in. I tried to sit up to see who it was, but all i saw was the front end of a black Ford Mustang, before the stinging in my chest got worse and worse, so badly i got dizzy, and a quiet scream escaped my lips, then i squeezed my eyes shut as tightly as i could.


	3. Chapter III: Busted Lips

**You Watch Too Much TV**

**Chapter III: Emotionally wrecked teenager says "what."**

_**A/N: **_**Oh ho ho, i left you guys with a cliff hanger there. Wuh-oh. This chapter is probably pretty predictable, but whatever. So yes, yes, Seifer is an asshole, we can all hate him now. I like Seifer, he's a pretty handy character to have in this story. Sorry if there are any typos here, or any butchering of the English language. Warning: This will probably be another cliffy. It's gonna get pretty citrus-y here, man, boyxboy, yaoi, yeah. Don't like, don't read. Get ready for Chapter FOUR! I'm so excited. Enjoy. :)**

**Thanks, to all of my reviewers. I really appreciate it. My motivation highly increased thanks to you. I love you! 8D**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Is this even necessary any further? Square Enix and Disney do not belong to me. Sadly.**

I woke up feeling like I'd been run over by four 18-wheelers consecutively. My vision was all blurry, but i could tell i was in my room. I had a headache from hell and my clothes were sticking to me under the sheets. I felt a light sweat on my forehead, and i could not remember how the hell i got there. I sat up a little bit, supporting myself with my elbows behind me, and as soon as i did i regretted it. A shooting pain came up through my chest, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Shit," i gasped, and it came out only above a whisper. Then i saw Axel wake up, i didn't even know he was in there, he had been asleep on the couch in my room. He looked terrible, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, and i sort of felt bad for waking him up. I still wanted to know what the hell he was doing in my room, though. Just then he sat up, and stared at me like he'd just seen a ghost. He looked happy though, in a weird way.

"Hey, you feel alright?" He was talking very quietly, and he looked really worried, his face was more sunken in and pale than usual. What an odd question.

"Kinda. I feel more like shit than anything. I have a killer headache, what're you doing in here?" His face got a little flushed, but he didn't seem to notice it himself.

"Oh, the doctor said to take some Tylenol for that, you hit your head pretty hard. I was just in here to make sure if you-"

"What doctor? I don't remember hitting my head... What is today?" I felt panic rising in the pit of my stomach. The last thing i remembered was that fight with Seifer...

"Uh, well, Seifer broke a couple of your ribs, is what the doc said. Apparently you passed out on the sidewalk, and you've been asleep for about a week, we've been waking you up to eat, but as soon as you finish you just pass out again," I blinked for a minute just staring at the ceiling, then looking back over to Axel.

"But what about Seifer?" I was really confused, the last thing i heard was Seifer yelling at someone.

Axel turned his head toward the floor and just looked around awkwardly for a minute.

"He's fine, i guess, i give you props, you did some pretty good damage," Well, i had a good feeling Axel knew what happened. He drove a black Mustang, and while there were several in Twilight Town, most of them don't roar like Axel's does.

"So, is Demyx mad at you?" I asked with complete sincerity. It seems that would be the question he was trying to dodge, because he looked at me with a mixed expression of wide eyes and defeat.

"Very, but he knows how much i fucking hate..." he mumbled, trailing off at the end of whatever he was going to say. He didn't look all that sad. I could imagine it was because he and Demyx weren't what they used to be. Slowly, i sat up on the edge of the bed. I looked over to Axel, to be pulled into that stare again. The house was silent, and we were the only ones there, Reno was at work, and Demyx was, well, Demyx. They would be fine in a day or two, they always were.

Just then Axel stood up and walked over to sit on my bed.

Just make yourself at home, Axe. Well... it is your home... but still.

He looked over at me, remorsefully looking me up and down.

"I'm glad you're okay, Rox, Seifer's just an asshole, stay away from him. You got a little blood still on your lip..." He spat the sentence like it was some of Reno's coffee. I have to admit, that really caught me off guard. Oh yeah, then i remembered Seifer busted my lip.

He was grinning at me like i had just given him a life supply of Pop-Tarts.

Next thing i knew, i was leaning into him, I'm not even sure why. It was reckless, i wasn't thinking, but i froze and let my lips hover near his own, giving him a choice. Axel was nice, he hadn't been great in the past, but hell, he practically forced me to live with him, rent-free and everything, and since then he's been nothing but sincere, disregarding the time he almost roasted me. While i was laying there on the sidewalk that day, i realized there was no reason for me to hate him. Suddenly i felt his warm lips against my own, and i let out a heavy sigh. I felt a hand creep up to cup my face, and my hands tangled in his shirt, i felt a sting in my ribs, but i ignored it while all the blood rushed to my head. Oddly enough, this felt strangely familiar.

He pulled away slightly and looked at me with a question in his eyes.

"Rox," he whispered, red eyebrows crinkling together. I buried my head in his neck, sighing heavily, and kissing the pale skin lightly.

"Axel," i whispered so quietly it was more like mouthing it against his collarbone. He was taller than me, but he was so slender his bones even felt fragile. At that time, i thought his collarbone felt more like a wishbone, that could be snapped at any moment with the slightest yank in the right place. Why did i kiss Axel? Very good question. I have no idea. I really didn't care though, so i kissed him again. And again, and then we were making out. Axel and I, were making out. In my room, on my bed, with the house to ourselves. Axel was a good kisser, and soon enough both of our shirts had come off. I still couldn't shake the nagging feeling of familiarity. While his hand slid along the small of my back and he lay beneath me, controlling the kiss, I tried to ignore my curiosity and enjoy what was happening. Soon he pulled away from the kiss and smiled at me, for what was probably the longest second of my entire life. It was then that I was hit with realization and remembered exactly where I had seen this before. The dreams that I had been having for weeks now, that I thought were about Reno, weren't. Apparently they had been about Axel. Damn those two and their identical-ness. Reigniting the kiss, I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. Why, then, did I loathe Axel until just days ago? I had heard quite a bit of bad rumors about him during the school year, and it was just like me to be gullible enough to believe Kairi. He smoked, he drank, but hell, even Namine did that. He wasn't a virgin, obviously, but nobody cared about that anymore. He was two years older than me. I didn't mind though, age is but a number and all that. Axel was nice to me, he let me live in his fucking **house** for fucksakes, let me eat his food and drink his caffeine. He even made me muffins. I regretted wasting those muffins.

Muffins left my mind immediately when he rolled his hips under mine, and a shocked moan escaped from my lips into the kiss. Smirking into my lips at my reaction, he rolled his hips into mine again, then again. I was going insane and the fucker just wouldn't stop. It was frustrating. Then a terrifying though entered my head, and I realized where this would be leading. We were going to end up having sex, and I would be waving bye-bye to my virginity. Yeah, yeah, sexy little Roxy was a virgin, big whoop. I just hadn't dated anyone I wanted to have sex with, they were all assholes, honestly. Just-for-fun relationships, nothing serious enough to be worth losing it over. And I was about to lose it to Axel, and I wanted to. I really did, but of course I got nervous, and every inch of my body started trembling, and my mind was screaming at me to run into another room and lock myself in until I could control myself again. Seriously though, who **ever** listens to their conscience? Then suddenly my phone on the bedside table started ringing.

_I know that I've been dancing, around the truth. Tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do, and I –_

I sat up on the edge of my bed once more, and looked at the caller ID to see a picture of Sora looking more stupid than ever. There were great memories behind that picture.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the phone, not feeling like such a happy camper.

"Roxas? You're awake! Why didn't you call me? I-" he just kept talking and talking and talking, not giving me time to answer any of his rhetorical questions. Axel was stroking my stomach lightly with two fingers and kissing my neck, occasionally stopping to suck and bite, making me bite back gasps that sometimes escaped anyway and eventually causing my voice to crack, and every time it did Sora noticed, even though I had really hoped he was too excited. Axel was mumbling things into my ear, that shall never be repeated, and begging me to get off the phone. I was sort of thankful to Sora for interrupting and all, and then again, I wasn't. Eventually Sora heard something that caught his attention.

"Umm, yeah, Roxas, I guess I'll... just call you back later. Or... no, you call me back. Uh, bye," And with that, my phone landed in the floor. Axel continued what he was doing, but by now had his hands on and near my inner thighs, earning light sighs and gasps from me. I laughed a little bit and told him that Sora heard what was going on and freaked out before he hung up. I heaved a heavy, non-Axel related sigh when I realized when I called back I would be milked for all information by said Sora. I decided to just forget about it for the time being, turning around and sliding onto Axel's lap again.

Our tongues danced in each others mouths for what seemed to be the longest time while he slid his hands over my chest and stomach, and occasionally over the bulge in my jeans, while the room filled with light whimpers and ghosts of moans from the two of us. His fingers danced on the button of my pants and the more I wanted him, the more nervous I got. He slowly slid a hand into my boxers, and I let out a quiet moan while I sunk my teeth into his neck where I had been sucking at the soft skin.

"Roxas," he whispered hoarsely.

I woke up and stared at the green letters on the little white alarm clock on my bedside table, and at the same time getting nearly blinded by the sun staring at me directly through my window. When all the little colorful spots vanished I looked back at the clock and read the time.

_**7:44 AM**_

I rolled over to see that Axel was still there and I inwardly smiled to myself. Inwardly, because I'm grumpy when I wake up, so I don't smile. I pulled on my boxers and waddled into the bathroom to take a shower. I looked over at the Roxas in the mirror and it was obvious he had been sexed. I tried to run a brush through the tangled mess that was my hair, and of course it was no easier than usual. I turned the water on and slung a big green towel over the shower rod, sliding my boxers back off and stepping into the hot shower. It felt good to get clean, I could only imagine how filthy I was after not taking a shower for a week. Plus, the hot water relaxed most of the soreness in my muscles, which there was a lot of. My ribs still stung quite a bit, but not nearly as bad as they had before. As soon as I stepped out of the shower I remembered that my birthday was soon. Just how soon, I was unsure, but I would find out when I got my hands around that little piece of plastic I so fondly call phone. When I got back into my room Axel was getting ready to leave for work. I grabbed his hair and nearly busted his lip to match mine when I pulled him into a kiss. His hands started gliding around the edge of the towel on my waist when they shot away and into his pockets.

"Damn you, I don't have time now," he said when he broke the kiss, "I'll see **you**after work," He wiggled his eyebrows, and with that, he was gone. When I opened my phone I had twelve text messages, three missed calls, and one voice mail, and I discovered I would be sixteen in two days. Each and every text was from someone asking if I was alright, if only they knew, and the calls were from Sora, and Cloud. He left me the voice mail, and he sounded like he was really worried. He was apologizing for not being there when it happened, and I didn't even hear Leon being a pervert in the background, I laughed a little bit at Cloud being... well, himself. As soon as the message ended I hung up and called him. The phone rang once and-

"Roxas!" He almost squealed. I sometimes wonder if he's really a man. I mean, yeah, he's gay. But he is more gay than gay, gayer than Demyx. He was raging and he made sure you knew it.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't answer last night when you called, I was... busy," I explained, apologetically, because I made him worry.

"You were **awake**? You mean you were too busy to just answer and tell me you were busy so I wouldn't have to worry about you **all** **night****long**?" I high-fived myself inside, because that meant Leon didn't get lucky, all thanks to me. I had to admit I felt bad though, for making cloud worry so much.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I should have answered. I just wanted you to know I'm awake now. I was wondering if I could get you on the computer later, is that okay? I don't wanna hurt your feelings or anything, but I mean I just got out of the shower and I need to eat and shit. Alright?" It was quiet for a second, but when he finally answered back it was more like singing than talking.

"That's fine, Roxas, I'll see you later," And with that, he hung up. What ever happened to that thing we call **good-bye**? No one ever says it anymore, ever. They just finish what they're saying, then hang up. How rude.

Once I was "dressed" and had eaten a bowl of cereal and a few pop-tarts, I called Sora back like I had promised I would last night. All I did was throw on my favorite pajama pants. Hey, it was summer, no work, no school, no worries. I listened to Sora blather on about him and Riku for a while, before he asked about last night.

"So who did you say you were with last night, again?" He asked, and I could tell there was no getting out of this. I tried anyway, though. Sora was known to be easily distracted, maybe I'd get lucky.

"I didn't. Man, I can't wait, Cloud's gonna be coming over tomorrow. Any idea if Leo-"

"You lost your virginity, didn't you?" Shit. ShitshitshitshitSHIT. How the fuck did he know? I mean, he was fucking Sora! He's not supposed to be so smart. It was silent for a good twenty seconds before-

"Roxas," His tone was actually a little threatening. Motherfucker couldn't even let me finish a thought without interrupting. I sighed heavily in defeat before mumbling a quiet, pretty smushed together sentence.

"Yeah, so what?"


	4. Chapter IV: You Can't Drive Naked!

**You Watch Too Much TV**

**Chapter IV: You can't drive naked!**

_**A/N: Oh my god, they had sex. Not detailed sex, sorry. I'm still weird about lemons. Well, i'm writing a SoRiku Twoshot. It was meant to be a oneshot, but it's as long as one chapter of this story, if not longer, so i'm just going with twoshots. That will... Probably be a lemon. It's about what happened after they gang went back to the islands. O: It's horribly generic but i am in love with it. Sorrrrry for the slow update, anyone who may have been looking forward to it. When i finished Kingdom Hearts two my obsession faded and i discover my new love for SoRiku, the story kinda ended up on the back burner thanks to those two. **_

_**But, there's gonna be a lot of Sora and Riku shit in here later, so enjoy it :D**_

_**WOW, long A/n, i'm sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fantastic characters in this story (Besides Sora's mom)**_

_**Perhaps it's a waste of time, but i have very high hopes of someday working with Square Enix. Until then, though, the only thing that's mine is the storyline.**_

"Who was it? You already told me you lost it, you have to tell me who to~" Sora said in a singsong voice. This had been going on for about ten minutes, and I again told him that it was none of his business.

"Oh, I see. Fine, I'll just guess. You can hold out all you want but we both know you can't lie to me," he said with a smart-ass, matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"**It was that pedo at the movie store, wasn't it? **No wait! It was... oh my god I bet it was Namine. It was, oh my god, you slept with Nami. Roxas and Nami, sittin' in a tree, makin' b-a-b-i-es!~" My face fell to the linoleum in horror and I choked on the thought.

"What? No, dude, what the fuck?" My eye was twitching like I was a rabid animal and I think I actually began to foam at the mouth.

"Okay, not Namine or Luxord. Ooh la la, I bet it was a redhead. Was it Kairi? Or, it was the chick at the ice cream shop, right? The one who always bats her eyelashes and practically dry humps you every time we're over there? It was her! Damn Roxas, I wish I had so many people in line to fuck me,"

I blinked a few times, realizing that Sora was definitely hot on my trail. I figured it was best to just tell him, he would find out anyway. Heaving a deep sigh, I looked at the floor and started feeling a little awkward, although I was the only one awake. Reno was there, but he works the graveyard shift, so he was passed out, who could blame him?

"Axel," I mumbled as quietly as I could, "It was Axel," I felt heat rise in my cheeks while I poked at a piece of fake fruit on the kitchen table, waiting for him to say something. It took a long time, but he finally did. And he said it loud. I mean, an octave higher than a scream would be.

"**You and Axel had sex?" **I heard someone spit and choke in the background, and I could only imagine Hayner was over. Great, now Axel's ex-boyfriend's baby brother knew about it too. I also heard a woman in the background. Shit, his mom. His mom knew too.

"_Who had sex with Axel?" _I could barely hear it, but I knew that it was definitely Ms. L.

"Roxas, Roxas and Axel finally had sex, Hayner, you owe me thirty bucks," _"Can we just shut up about this I mean-" "Oh they did? That's wonderful! I knew they would end up getting together, he is just so much cuter with Axel than Demyx, no offense Hayner," "God, you guys are just like girls!" "I am a girl, mister," _"Ew, no way, you're my mom, you're not allowed to be a girl," _"Yeah, Miss Leonhart, I mean no offense but that's just a weird thought and I mean, come on," _Hayner snorted, _"Fine, I guess neither of you wanted any of this scrumptious cake, then? Suit yourselves, more for me, I suppose"_ "No! We were joking mom! We want cake, that's so not fair! Come on!" Then they all started arguing about cake, and I have to admit, I lost quite a few braincells. When I hung up i took a look at the TV in the living room to see an episode of _House_ just coming back on from a break.

_Your momma's so fat, when her beeper goes off, people think she's backin' up._

I loved that Australian dude. Or New Zealand... -ish... or whatever the hell he was, I'm no good at guessing accents.

I figured it was time for me to think seriously about what happened last night. Very seriously.

What if it was just a one night stand kind of thing for him? He and Demyx always make up. Speaking of make up, i'm running out of eyeliner. Maybe i should get Axel some too, as a- WHO the FUCK gives someone eyeliner after they've had sex with them? Seriously, i mean, i would just look stupid giving Axel eyeliner, what if he had plenty of eyeliner? I'd just look even more stupid. Oh, wait, i'm supposed to be... Back to the REAL issue.

"Maybe i should just... wait, see if he makes another move, or somethin'," Oh great! I was talking to myself out loud, that makes me officially crazy. Wuhoo!

After about twenty minutes of talking to myself, Sora called back. I clicked the little green button and held the plastic up to my ear while i finished up my mumblings. Before i could say anything i was greeted by a very happy Sora on the other line.

"Roxas, hey! You wanna come over?" The bubbly brunette pushed every word together as much as he could. He does that often. Easily excited little bugger, he is.

"Sure," i muttered, a little unenthusiastically, "but i'm not putting clothes on," It's not that i didn't like to see Sora, just not when he wanted me to dish details about people i was seeing.

"Um, well, you can't come over naked. My mom's here, and besides i'm pretty sure if a cop saw you driving naked you would get a ti-" i practically hissed at him. Okay, so, sometimes Sora was a bit... ditzy, but we all just learned to love it. Sora's been like a brother to me since fourth grade, you couldn't stay mad at the kid. He was like a puppy, and unless you were a cruel, cruel animal abuser, you could **not, resist, the pout**. Physically impossible. Period.

"I'm wearing pants, Sora, jeeze, stop picturing it, pervert," I giggled a little. Yes, i giggled, just because i swing both ways doesn't mean i don't have gay tendencies, so what? It's not that funny! Stop laughing at me, you do it too! I mean, come on, when are you gonna come out with that thing you did last weekend? That's right, i know, i saw it. I see all. So stop that gigglesnorting, now!

"Ohh... Alright then, see ya," and again, the no-goodbye-style-hangup. I've learned to live with it, i don't even like the word anyway.

And with that, my phone was in my pocket, my keys were in my hand, and i was out the door.


	5. Chapter V: Beep Flash Combo

**You Watch Too Much TV**

**Chapter V: Happy birthday to who?**

**A/N; Aahh, alright, so i fail. Epically. In the last chapter, Roxas took RENO'S car, not one that he magically acquired while your back was turned. Sorry about that. **

**I have Final Fantasy VII, from 1997, and i cannot play it. I know nobody cares but... i can't save the game, because i'm playing it on my PS2 instead of the original platform. But the discs are in great condition, as good as new, really. I'm thinking of selling it to a die-hard fan for some pretty good cash. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Square Enix's sexy bitches, and i don't own the birthday song. Bummer. **

**Warning: Birthday sex, boy on boy. Cloud is probably WAY out of character :| Dis-love it? Don't let the door spank you on the way out. Kthxbai.**

I walked into the house, expecting to find Sora in the living room. When i didn't see him i ran upstairs and checked in his room. Not there, either. I walked down the stairs and into the dark kitchen.

"You invite me to your house and then leave?" i grumbled under my breath. I flicked the lightswitch in the kitchen when i made my way in, finding a cake sitting on the island. I looked down at the cake to find my name on it.

"Happy Birthday... Roxas," i looked up and around the kitchen, but that was all there was, the cake. Then i realized any second now all my friends were going to jump up from random places, wearing festive little hats with party favors in their hands and yell-

"Surprise!" I smirked, looking around the room at everyone who showed up. Namine, Olette, Kairi, Riku, Hayner, Pence, and to my surprise, Axel was there too, smiling like a cheshire cat. Smiling like he'd seen me naked... I slightly blushed and smiled back at him.

"Hey, we have a surprise, but you have to blow out the candles. Blow 'em out!" Sora was keyed up, more than usual, probably because Riku was there. I rolled my eyes, doing as i was told, blowing all sixteen candles out at once. I didn't count, it was very likely there were sixteen though, because every time Sora's mom throws me a party she numbers the candles with age. When i did, Axel came up behind me and covered my eyes with his hands.

"I have to be blind to be surprised?" i started writhing under Axel, i felt like an animal or something. Everyone laughed, and started whispering about the surprise.

"Yes!" he hissed in my ear, but there was nothing harsh about it, "Relax, you're gonna love it," My heart skipped a beat as his breath hit my neck, and i could not believe i was thinking about sex at a time like this.

"Fine," i surrendered, arms falling to my sides. Axel steered me outside and off the back porch, without injuring me, to my surprise. When we stopped, everything was silent, i couldn't hear anybody even breathing, besides Axel and myself. Next thing i knew, i was able to see. And what i saw, i **did** love. There was a car, a brand new car at that, sitting in the drive-way with a big blue ribbon on the top. It was a black Dodge Challenger, with a thin white stripe going down the side. And leaned up against the car was Cloud, with the keys in his hand and a striped party hat on his head.

"Cloud!" I ran to him and tackled him, to be pulled into a loving noogie, his hat knocked off in the process. When we finished with our Hallmark moment, we both stood up laughing hysterically and he ruffled my hair.

"Catch," he smirked as he tossed the keys, which flew over my head head and into Axel's hand, much to my distaste. I cocked an eyebrow looking back and forth, my mouth falling open slightly as i stopped on Cloud, taking into note that since i had last seen him someone had helped him with his wardrobe.

"Heeey," I whined, confused to hell and back and **still** thinking sexy things of Axel. Cloud laughed at me, while Axel dropped the keys into his pocket, coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my neck, resting his chin on the top of my head. I heard Miss L. "Aww" at us, and take a picture from the side of us. She'd also taken a few of me when I saw the car, and the scene with Cloud.

"Sorry, kiddo, but you can't drive if you're hammered as hell," Cloud winked at me, then wiggled his eyebrows at Axel, who was still on my head, chuckling lowly. Like i had to be wasted for Axel to get me into bed. He could have gotten me into bed **months ago**, he just never tried.

"We're goin' out tonight, and since Twilight Town is run by money, i pulled a few strings to keep it... 'legal,'" he emphasized the word by making quotation marks in the air with his fingers, "And we're headed to that place near the school," Wow, Cloud and Leon were breaking the law for my birthday. How sweet, it was touching really, and it definitely shed a new light on Leon. I started to wonder why they threw the party two days early, so what did i do? I asked, that's what.

"Well, i figured it'd be better than showing up on your actual birthday and getting dragged back to work early, plus it'd be a little less hectic with Axel's birthday and all. I wanted to talk to you about something, by the way. Can i borrow him for a few minutes?" He asked Axel, pointing to me. He laughed and released me, grabbing my hand when i was a few steps away and pulling me into a light kiss. Sora blushed, Hayner turned his head and covered his eyes making a noise of disgust, and Sora's mom started gushing and snapped another picture, while everyone else besides Riku, who was too cool to react, just whispered back and forth, talking about how i could totally pass with topping Axel... Cloud just sighed, and crossed his arms impatiently. Slowly, it transformed and my hands were wrapped in his blood red hair, with my body pressed up against him, exploring his mouth. His hands were on my hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. Sora and Riku started whispering things to each other which i would rather not know about, when Cloud cleared his throat from behind me, and all the girls giggled, including Sora's mom. I blushed madly, kinda forgetting the setting, and pecked Axel again before breaking his grip and following Cloud.

I followed him until we were at the front of the house, taking a seat on the swing on the porch. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag. When he let the smoke out he looked at me with a really serious face.

"How many times have you had sex?" He looked at me sternly. I felt my face get hot and my eyes got wide, but i did as his eyes were commanding me to do, and answered him.

"Once," i muttered quietly, as he offered my the cigarette. I grabbed it, and took a small hit before handing it back to him.

"I don't want you smokin', kiddo. So was Axel your first, then?" he probed me for information, like some kind of informed hostage or something. I was still blushing from before, and now i just felt like i would explode.

"Why?" I was in near hysterics, trying to find something to stare at besides my big, embarrassing brother. He should have been well aware that I don't keep things from him, especially not big things like that. He chuckled and took another long drag, and his cigarette was barely there anymore.

"Sorry, Rox, i gotta know. If this shit's real serious and he hurts you, i'll need to know so i can break his neck. Good job, by the way, he's hot," Oh. My. God. Cloud was worse than Ms. Leonhart. And that's **not** a compliment. Knowing Cloud, if he had met him before me then he would have slept with him. I cringed inwardly, because Cloud is 22 years old.

As if on cue, Axel appeared from around the corner of the house.

"May i cut in?" He gave a cocky smirk, and looked me up and down licking his lips, and it turned me on. Cloud chuckled, stomped out the butt of his cigarette and picked it up before standing up, stretching, and making his way off the porch and to the back of the house.

"Practice safe sex!" He yelled, laughing, causing a commotion amongst the other party guests.

Axel sat himself beside me on the swing, pulling me onto his lap and kissing me again.

"Why didn't you put some clothes on?" He smirked at the barely there pink spot he had made on my neck, tracing it with his finger. My eyes got wide and my hand flew up to it, and then i remembered the other one on my chest. I groaned and threw my head back embarrassed, more than you can imagine.

"I forgot about those," i whined, "and excuse me for not knowing about my surprise party, but i'm pretty sure that's the whole **point**, mister," I was blushing insanely, barely believing i was stupid enough to forget something like that. I had my arms around his shoulders, and i pressed my lips to his, slowly taking his bottom lip between mine and nibbling it, fighting with my hormones, hoping they would listen. Just when i got control and quit being horny for the time being, he slid his hand from my neck to my naval, and back, landing on one of my nipples and pinching it lightly. I drew in a sharp breath and my success vanished. Suddenly, i heard a beep and saw a light, then heard a psychotic laugh. I turned my head, with no urgency, to see Namine blushing red and Kairi holding the camera, laughing like a maniac.

"That's going in the album!" She snorted. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Get lost, will ya? I'm the birthday boy," I smirked. Namine mumbled an apology, while Kairi giggled, saying something about my birthday suit as they retreated to show the others what we were up to. I looked back at Axel, shrugged, and we continued. He went for my nipple again, and i stopped him, telling him that if he gave me a hickey or a hard-on here that i would kill him, thoroughly.

After that, he had no trouble behaving.


	6. Chapter VI: Kitty Got Claws

**You Watch Too Much TV**

**Chapter VI**

_**A/N: Ugh, i'm sorry you guys. I lost all inspiration for the LONGEST time, but i'm back and writing again. Man, my FrostWire fucked up, and I've been drawing so much, i kinda got lost in that stuff. This chapter won't be much, but there'll probably be more than one lime-y scene in the next chapter. I'm going to have to make them longer, i guess.**_

_**Oh, and for the next few chapters we're going to be seeing a lot of Riku being a bastard who wants sex.**_

_**Only for the next few, he will change,**_

_**OH HE WILL.  
And that wasn't a spoiler. Oh you, you have no idea.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, for if i did, there would be a lot more of this going on in the games.**_

_**Warning: Yaoi, language. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Before long, i told Axel we should probably go back to the party and save it for later.

After about two hours of teasing about the picture, cake, and lame presents, i was dragged to Sora's room by Sora and Cloud against my will. They were making me "sexy" for Axel and the club.

Cloud had bought me some clothes, too. Surprisingly they fit, but later i found out that he used Sora's sizes and went down by one.

A pair of dark skinny jeans, a checkered belt, and a red tee shirt with a black graphic on it. The two of them put one silver chain around my neck and another on my pants. I drew the line at Cloud's leather vest, and then they started playing with my hair. I'm still not sure how comfortable i was with that. They started trying to put eyeliner on me, and i threw a temper tantrum. Eventually, i negotiated with them, and they let me put it on myself. When all was finished, Cloud sprayed some of his man perfume on me, and i almost threw up on him. Finally, i was released and pushed to the stairs, where Axel was waiting.

Grr_eat_.

My hands actually got a little sweaty, hoping he would like it, as much as i hated it. Every time i thought of Axel today, i had to stop. It had never happened to me, but i could imagine it was embarrassing to get a boner in front of your brother, your best friend and his mom. Cloud dragged me down by my wrist and when he stopped, Axel wolf whistled and bit his lip. Sora warned me not to let him get me alone, because he would fuck me right there. Something about the bedroom eyes he was giving me.

"Sorry it took so long, man," Cloud smirked, forcing me to twirl like some kinda model or something. Gag. "Kitty got claws," he chuckled, dropping my wrist when i was done being his Barbie. I grimaced, feeling sorry for every animal i had ever tormented when i was younger.

"That's okay," Axel grinned, running a hand through his gelled spikes, that he'd pulled into a ponytail. "I bite," He licked his lips and winked at me, while Sora muttered about them having noticed.

Cloud chuckled again, taking it as his cue to disappear, making Sora do the same.  
"Hey, don't fuck up his hair, that took a while," he muttered as they left. I blushed at the statement and wished we could just get it over with already so i could have Axel to myself.

I walked over to Axel, wrapping my fingers in his belt loops, pulling him against me. He chuckled.  
"Kitty really _does _have claws," he teased as he snaked his hands around me and into my back pockets.  
The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight, and i got a chill of excitement at the contact.  
"Don't push me, i will drag you up to Sora's room and ruin the party," i said with a dead-serious expression. He leaned down and kissed me, and i guided him by the loops on his waist until i felt my back hit the wall.

I moaned like a bitch into the kiss while his hands moved to my hips, pushing me harder against the wall, groaning quietly as he did so.  
"Get a room," Riku smirked as he passed to go up the stairs, shocking us out of our activities.  
I blushed and cleared my throat, releasing Axel, who kept his grip on me. He smiled sweetly down at me, shocking me a little, and kissing me on the forehead.

"Happy birthday," he mumbled, with his lips still against my forehead.  
And again, came the beep-flash combo. Axel turned and looked at Ms. Leonhart, who was gazing at us like we were kittens, and he released one of my hips to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me to his side. With the same smile on his face, he spoke up for the first time since i'd gotten there.  
"This was a great party, Ms. L," He hugged me closer to his side, then continued, "Is Cloud outside? I'd say it's about time we get going,"

Cloud had apparently left, to go change and get Leon, and they would be back in ten minutes.  
I rolled my eyes, willing to bet that, knowing them, they were having a quickie that moment. After thanking Ms. Leonhart for the party, i dragged Axel back outside to see my car again. I figured Axel would just have to drive Reno's car home, but i suppose it was for the best, Axel would probably just distract me in ways one ought not be distracted while driving.

When we got down the drive-way, i looked my car over about eighty times, at every angle i could.  
"Keys," i demanded, holding my hand out for them. Axel reached into his pocket, but stopped and smiled at me in a way that had me frightened.

He walked toward me slowly, and the next thing i knew i had 153 pounds of Axel pressing me against the car.  
"How bad d'ya want 'em?" He said in a heavy tone with his lips against my ear.  
I felt him at my neck and his hands sliding around my torso. I melted under his hands and closed my eyes, letting out an audible sigh when i felt teeth grazing my jaw.

"Axel, you're a god damn vampire," stated a voice from behind Axel, making me jump and remove the redhead from my neck.  
I nervously cleared my throat when i realized it was just Riku.  
Axel groaned and kissed me, again, on the forehead.  
"Dammit, Riku, how am i supposed to get some ass with you around?"  
He was wearing a small smile and he wrapped his arms around me,  
nearly squeezing me to death in a hug with his head buried in my neck.

I could feel his breathing, and I wasn't the only one who's heart was working at 20 MPH.  
Riku just smirked indifferently and looked thoughtful.  
"Hey, does Sora smoke?" The silverling suddenly looked at me, speaking to me directly for the first time since the party had begun, with a glint of... something, god knows what, in his eyes.

Axel's head shot up and for the first time in a while, he looked truly confused. I had to laugh, it was cute.  
"Uhh..." Yes, i had to think. Sora's goings-on weren't much of my concern most of the time.  
"Nope," I grinned as Axel went back to snuggling me, poking me in the face with his spikes.  
"Ah," Riku responded with a cryptic expression. "He drink?"

Riku's a smart guy, even though he acts like he doesn't give a shit, he pays close attention.  
I shook my head abruptly and Axel pulled back into reality a bit.  
"Nah, he's a clean kid. He just likes to dance... I swear he's a god damn raver," i smirked.  
I don't get how Sora is such a big ball of energy. All he does is eat and sleep. And text, oh my god, he's always texting. But that's for another time.

Riku got off my new god damn car, i swear he has no respect for other peoples' things,  
and walked off looking thoughtful muttering something or other that i ignored whilst i stared into those devastatingly green eyes of Axel's.

"You do know i still want my fucking car keys, right?" I smirked, reaching into Axel's back pocket  
and letting my hand linger before i remembered the issue at hand. Grabbing the keys, i slid my hand out and used my mad skills to unlock the car door from behind. Axel pouted, but knowing he couldn't stay mad at me, he rolled his eyes and kissed me anyway. When he pulled away i giggled, opening the car door and sliding in, gesturing for Axel to ride shotgun.

Buckling my seat belt, i watched Axel play with all the knobs and buttons on the radio. I rolled my eyes and turned the keys in ignition, suddenly realizing i didn't know a lot about Axel. His favorite things, his least favorite things.  
After backing almost completely out of Sora's driveway, i paused to give Axel a warning glare, and let him know that if he were to do **anything** to cause me to wreck my car, anything at all, i would kill him. He caught the direction i was going in, and rolled his eyes laughing.

"You watch too much porn," he muttered with his head turned away, and i noticed the most out of place redness on his cheeks. I smiled a genuine smile the rest of the drive.

* * *

**A/N: -Is shot- I'm sorry, i didn't know i was going to take so long on this chapter. It's up, and it is not what i promised you.  
I'm sorry. I just decided i was so sick of writing this chapter, i couldn't continue. I tacked a few things at the end, i hope it's not too awful. I have NOT abandoned this story. It's been busy for me the past month or so, and i just wasn't getting a chance to write. I'll write more of this after i get a long chapter for YFS [You Fuckin' Stoner] up. **

**Speaking of which, i'd like to post a small rant. The Prologue for YFS, posted as the first chapter here, was deleted from deviantArt.**

**For underage nudity...? My god, i was pissed. Anyway, thank you all for the faves and reviews, etc. on my stories. I love you all :3  
**


	7. Chapter VII: Why Aren't You Dancing?

**A/N: So, i know this is long overdue. But, i'm working on it. Haha. I'm catching up, slowly but surely. I love you all, :3  
I had intended to rewrite this but i don't initially have the time, or the amount of love it would take. So rather, i'll just continue writing and let you all relish in how much better my writing skills have gotten since i started this story. Thanks for sticking with me, guys. :) Also, i was writing this chapter and Her Name Was Envy at the same time, but i intend on uploading HNE for Valentine's 2011, and this is much shorter so i figured i would go ahead and finish some of this up. Also, I'm making a playlist for the story. I can't find a song for Chapter 1, so suggestions would be good, but i have the other 6. When i finish the story i'll post that at the end. Thanks, again.**

**And the next few chapters are going to be "WHAT THE FUCK!" and "AW HELL NAH!" inducing. Just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer time. I do not own Kingdom Hearts II. At all. The only thing i own is the plot and the keyboard i'm typing it with.**

**WARNING: Yaoi/Slash, Underage Alcohol Consumption, MINOR/SLIGHT Drug Abuse. Don't like, please don't read.**

* * *

When we got to the club Leon had bought for us- I was still in shock- It was lit up like a Christmas Tree and i saw a few people i knew walking in. I also saw a silver Motorcycle, with two helmets resting on the handlebars.

"They're here," I said, turning to my date. The thought made me giggle. Could little ol' me **really** have **THE **Axel, pimp of Twilight Town, all that whipped? Then, he stepped out of the car without speaking a word, and walked around, opening the door for **me**, even though i was the one driving.

Well... that answered my question.  
Yes.

I was blushing and he was grinning and people were staring and aww-ing and i was blushing.

"Well if that's all it takes i guess i'll never get you to dance, will i?" Axel teased me. I felt his breath brush up against my ear and blushed harder.  
It would be one hell of a night.

Then i remembered the alcohol. I suddenly wondered if Axel would be staying sober or if they'd hired a designated driver, too. Hey, money is no object with them. They rented a penguin last winter as a temporary house pet.  
Cloud cried for days when spring came, but we all had to convince him it was for the best, and that we'd rent Steve Jr. again next time.

When the bouncer let us in, i prayed there would be no epileptic party guests. They were playing Lady Gaga.  
Yes- Lady Gaga. I like her. It should come as no surprise.

All of my dearest friends were gyrating against one another and i hadn't thought about it before, it definitely had me wishing for a new Birthday Venue.

"What's wrong?" My redheaded companion asked me, slight look of blended confusion and amusement painting his features.  
"This is embarrassing," I mumbled under my breath. Shockingly enough though, he caught it, because i felt him silently chuckle beside me.  
I was again left with myself to wonder where we were at in terms of a relationship, how serious he was, and if i was comfortable with how fast it was moving- Way too fast. I answered the last question to myself, and no, apparently, i didn't. I hated the cliché of it all. Things needed to change.

Not that i was ungrateful, i was happy with my life. But i've secretly been on my toes since i woke up.

People don't have perfect lives. That's just not how it works. Something always goes wrong.  
On the bright side, I was pretty much free. 17 years old is like being 18 years old. Only a year younger.

Axel hadn't said anything or broken me from my thoughts. I wondered if he was thinking too. Or if he felt neglected. I brought his hand up to my mouth and daintily kissed his long, skinny, manly fingers. Spotting Cloud and Leon being gross and showing massive amounts of fluffy-mushy P.D.A across the room- if that's what you could call it- I dragged him over to them and thanked them, making small idle chit-chat while Cloud continued hanging on Leon's every rare word.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Cloud suddenly and reluctantly turned his attention to me, kindly covering up that he wanted us to go the hell away.  
I blushed. Again. They all did that weird kind of scoff-laughter. Like a laugh, but it only comes out once, you know, it kinda sounds like you're trying to dislodge something that's in your throat.

"It's embarrassing," I stated matter-of-factly for the second time in 15 minutes, lightly nibbling my lip.  
"The club is great though," I beamed at my brother's boyfriend, pretending i liked him a little more than i actually did. It was just a birthday party. I appreciated it, yeah, but i'm sure Leon knew if i enjoyed my party he'd have Boyfriend Points in the triple digits for a while.  
That meant plenty of 'Thank-You' lays for Leon.

I looped arms with Axel, kindly respecting Cloud's wishes and dragging our asses to the bar. Even if Axel couldn't drink, hell, i could, and that was the whole point. And thus began my Vodka filled night. My speech was starting to slur, i was starting to stagger, everyone was starting to look hotter than they already did, and i was ready for Axel to take me home whether the night was over or not.

Once more, Axel tried to convince me to dance, and the alcohol spoke for me and threw me off of the stool i had been perched upon, onto my feet, and up against Axel. I knew i was embarrassing myself but the Vodka kept telling me i didn't care, even if someone had a camera, i was going to dance with Axel. I had no choice but to agree. We joined the crowd of kids who were not quite as drunk as myself, but indeed drunk. I saw people i knew, and some i vaguely knew, and some i'd met a couple times and never truly remembered.

Hayner was there, so was Olette, but her and Pence were sitting in a booth away from the floor passing around a joint. They didn't drink.  
Hayner was dancing with a girl i barely knew, Xion. She had short black hair and i was pretty sure she was in some way related to Kairi. I was also aware that she was not born with black hair. She'd changed a lot over the years, but i went to pre-school with Xion. She was one of my first and last girlfriends. Axel's Cousin Lea was there, too. I'd met him at a few Family Reunions that i had desperately tried to avoid, but ended up being inevitably dragged into. Zexion, cool headed as ever, even through the much liquor i know i'd seen him drink. Namine, who at one point was my best friend, was looking as cheerful as ever, talking and chattering and drunkenly flirting with Kairi. She'd be embarrassed if she remembered any of it tomorrow. We didn't have a falling out, or anything like that. Over the years, life had just torn us away from each other. She was one of my last girlfriends as well, she went to college when she was sixteen. And she was a bit older than me, so she had already turned eighteen at that point. She proudly stated that with the cigarette loosely hanging from her lip that i knew she only smoked when she was drunk.

Everyone else was just a blur, or basically uninteresting to me, and my focus was back on Axel. Had i mentioned i was ready for him to take me home? So that's what we did. He drove me home. We headed straight for his room and i had a feeling i would feel like a terrible law-breaking under aged sex-fiend with a migraine when i woke up. Not that i held the intent of sleeping.  
Axel would throw me onto his bed, ravage me, strip me and make me beg. I wouldn't need to remember when i woke up to know that.

I just wanted to bad things that felt good and sounded loud.

When we finished though... I did sleep. For exactly eleven hours and fifty-nine minutes.

I never told him i was awake though. I stayed 'asleep' for thirty more minutes. I didn't want him to know i'd heard his phone ring.

I didn't want him to know i knew Demyx was on the other line.  
I didn't want Axel to know i heard him tell Demyx to fuck off.

I definitely didn't want him to know i heard him tell Demyx how done he was with him, and that he should move on and get over him.  
I definitely didn't want him to know i heard him say he was in love.  
I definitely didn't want him to know i heard him say "With Roxas."

And i didn't want him to know i knew he kissed me on the forehead before he went to make muffins.

* * *

**K. So. How was it? Sorry i neglected it for so long. I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter.  
Working on another fic~**

**Reviews are loved, as always. And like i said at the top, Suggestions for Chapter I on the playlist i'm making would be very nice.  
Sorry i overload you with A/Ns! **


End file.
